


The Card King's Recruitment

by YetAnotherPersona



Series: Cards & Souls 2020 [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherPersona/pseuds/YetAnotherPersona
Summary: POV: You're a Deltarune NPC and have signed up to join the King's forces. Now he's monologuing at you in rhyming couplets following a loose iambic heptameter. How did it come to this?
Series: Cards & Souls 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Card King's Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry for [week 2](https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/blog/week-2-deltarune-cards-souls-festival/J18s_duVDEn3qe4pLzLnzWDnVXppx4Q) of the Cards & Souls Festival on the Undertale Amino. The prompt is _"A Pack of Cards: The cards have not one, but four faces. Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Aces. Try to do something with one or multiple of these faces in a post!"_
> 
> I'm not quite sure what's going on in this prompt - Aces aren't a suit, that's for sure - but I wrote something for it anyway. This is my first poem entry (and I don't do poetry often) so tell me what you think!

First, let me introduce myself: call me King of Spades

No doubt you’ve seen the castle that our glorious fountain made

You have exquisite taste, you know; that much I can see

You’re very wise to throw in with a gallant King like me

So welcome to the crew, my friend! Let’s fix you up a suit

Both black and red would kill for one so charming and astute

Why, you might make the picture cards with such a handsome face

Once we’ve got you kitted out you should look truly ace

So let us make you over (it’ll only take a sec)

Just take a breath and take my hand and step on board the deck

Now, let’s start at the bottom, with the lowest of the suits

But nonetheless a worthy place for the tough and resolute

Your lodgings won’t be fancy – just a bed, and a bit of grub

But if you’re fit for honest work you could do worse than Clubs

No? Let’s move on to Diamonds – for those with richer taste

Where someone with your eagle eye will never go to waste

You shan’t go short of treasure (if that’s what you adore)

But your expression tells me that you’re here for something more...

This next bunch are demanding; you had best be brave or wise

You won’t get far if they once spot deceit behind your eyes

But if you play your hand right, you’ll really stand apart

Strength and riches matter not if you can win their Hearts

And yet you seem unsatisfied; you’re aiming higher still

Beware, recruit; this final suit will truly test your will...

See, whether you choose work, or wealth, or smarts, or strength, or love...

All will die eventually, when push has come to shove

We all end up together, friend, once our splendour fades

Buried with the same dark earth; the same relentless Spades

But hey, chin up! That’s years away, and you’re just getting started

It’s time for you to put to use the wisdom I’ve imparted

Your measurements have all been done: you’re gonna be a beaut

So take a breath, and make a choice... it’s time to pick your suit!


End file.
